Loss Is Another Hard Lesson
by sugarcrazedninja
Summary: the sequel to Brotherhood is a Difficult Lesson. Raph's doing much better now but what happens when something bad happens and he gets seperated from his brothers? and who exactly is Chloe? my OC: Chloe
1. recap

Me: welcome to my sequel! This chapter is just a recap of the last chapter in the first story so you can remember what last happened. Good idea, eh? Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Recap

"Raph!!" the brothers screamed together. Raph rolled away just in time to avoid the ninja from landing on top of him, the sword stuck in his own gut. Raph jumped up.

"Ha! Thought he got me did ja?" he laughed as he pulled out his sias. He spun around and kicks a ninja and Leo saw that the sword scratched his shell, right over the hole/scar from his last meeting with the foot. Apparently Raph jumped out of the way before the katana impaled him. Now that Leo thought about it, that scream didn't even sound like Raph. Raph gasped in pain as he slammed on top of another ninja. Leo focused his attention back to the ninja that was attacking him.

Before long all the ninja were defeated and they ran away, closer to their own home. Raph ran as fast as he could, which caused him even more pain than he was already in. he was forced to fight just to protect himself, but he didn't mind. He missed kicking butt.

They all jumped from roof top to roof top as they traveled but Raph's eyes began to fog up with pain. He jumped off the roof to early and fell to the concrete ground. He landed with a loud thud and the others skidded to a halt.

"Raph!" Leo screamed, running back to the edge. He jumped down and ran over to the unconscious brother. Donnie jumped down next to him and checked if Raph was ok.

"Turn him over." Donnie ordered as he pulled something out of his belt. Leo rolled Raph onto his plastron and watched as Donnie opened the small vial in his hands. In the vial was a very runny brown liquid.

"Uh, Donnie, what is that stuff?" Leo asked nervously.

"Watch and observe." Donnie said with a small smile. He poured the liquid into the hole where he got the sword stuck those few years ago. The liquid absorbed into the scar and nothing happened. Just then Raph stirred and Donnie looked pleased with himself.

"Whahapn?" Raph mumbled. (If you can't tell what he said, it was what happened.)

"It worked. I made this earlier today. It's a medicine for Raph so he could do a little more than sit around all day. The stuff I just put in him now was the first part. It stabled his nervous system a little now and I just have to make more of the second part for him to take every day and he can train with us once in a while." Donnie explained. Leo stared at him in bewilderment.

"No thanks are necessary." Donnie said in a pleased tone. Leo smiled and looked down at his other brother.

"Yo, what's going on? Is Raph gonna be ok?" Mikey asked when he landed next to them.

"Yeah Mike, I'm fine." Raph mumbled barley loud enough for any of them to hear. They all smiled and helped Raph up and back to the lair. When they got in there Leo brought Raph to his room and Donnie went to his lab to work on the medicine.

'_Raph, you're stronger than any of us thought. You could have died many times since that incident. I've caught you loads of times trying to train. You never gave up, have you? That's why you're one of my role model's._' Donnie thought as he worked.

'Dude, you'll be fine. You're my big bro and I know you won't leave any of us alone. You promised it years ago.' Mikey thought with a smile as he relaxed on his bed and pulled out his comic books.

'_Raph, you're my brother and I'll never stop loving you. You never let me down and I will be there for you when ever you call. Just remember that day seven years ago and remember that I will always keep my promise._' Leo thought as he took one final glance at Raph as he left the room. He could have sworn he saw a smile spread on his brother's face as he slept, and he wondered what he was dreaming of.

'Guys, you knew you could count on me.' Raph thought when he heard the door close. He sat up and crawled silently to the floor. He dug around under his bed and pulled out a small box that was filled to the brim with loose leaf paper and a few journals that were completely filled. This was his real secret obsession box, not the one he had shown Leo. This one he was waiting to show him if anything really bad happened.

Raph pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to scribble something down. He turned the paper to the back and continued to write. Once he was done he put it back in the box and shoved the box back under the bed. He crawled back on his bed.

The paper he just wrote on was sticking out of his bed slightly, well at least the corner was. The only thing that was readable was the title. It read My Brothers Forever. Raph smiled one more time and pushed the paper farther under his bed and fell asleep.

----------

Me: well, now that you remember what happened, the next chapter starts a whole new one!!!

Raph: I don't think I want to know what's going to happen.


	2. chapter 1: the gift

Me: well, here is the real first chapter. Um…hope you enjoy! ;)

Loss is another hard lesson

Chapter 1

The gift

One year has passed since he got his medicine. He doesn't really notice anything different. Things are the same for him; actually to him, they seem even duller than normal.

Raph sat up in his bed and stretched his arms high in the air. He yawned and scratched his bald green head. Raph reached out his three fingered hand to his bedside table and grabbed onto a small cup filled with a brownish red liquid. He gulped it down fast and stood up. He tied on his headband, and then walked over to the door. As he passed the calendar he remembered something. He ran over to it and looked at the date.

'Ah shell, I forgot about that.' He thought, smacking himself on the forehead. He walked back to his bed, knelt on the ground and began to dig around for something under his bed.

"Hey Raph, you up yet?" Leo called from outside the locked doorway.

"Yeah, I'm up. Give me a few minutes!" he called back. He pulled out two boxes, both filled to the rim with loose pieces of paper and journals. He dug around in the box, finally ending up pulling out a red leather journal. He then went to his door and walked out.

"here." Raph said simply, shoving the journal into Leo's hands as he passed. Leo looked at it curiously and then glanced into Raph's room. He saw the boxes on the floor. He was too curious not to look but before he was able to set a foot in the doorway Raph ran up behind him and pulled him away, back into the living room.

"Don't look in that box. If you ever get the urge, read the letter on the top of it. Do as it says and maybe you can look, but never do it when you know I'm around." He said. He went back to his room to hide the box again, only this time in a better hiding spot. Leo stared after him, then sat down on the couch, looking at every inch of the cover of the journal. When Raph walked back in Leo got up and walked over to him.

"Where did you get this? it looks like it was just bought." Leo asked. Raph smirked a little and kept walking to the kitchen.

"That's cuz it is." Raph said. Leo stopped in his tracks, his jaw hanging open.

"You actually went into a store and bought this?" he asked.

"Yeah I really did." Raph said, stopping to look back at him. When he saw the expression on Leo's face he added, "not really Leo. Don't you recognize sarcasm when ya here it? I got April to get it."

Leo raised his invisible eyebrows and opened the journal. All the pages were empty but the final page. Raph wrote something on it.

_Yo Leo, if you're reading this page it must mean that I finally gave this journal to you. I have a blue journal just like this one but you can't ever look at it unless I give you my permission. It holds some secrets I don't want you to know just yet. Fill this one with anything you would like. Just don't go over board like I did. If you're wondering why I gave this to you, don't ask cuz I really don't know. _

'Wow, Raphael…' Leo thought in bewilderment. He went back to his own room and put it away.

-----------------

Me: the next chapter is where some good stuff happens. I bet you're curious as to what's in his real secret obsession boxes. I'll explain that later.

Raph: hey, how long is this story anyway?  
Me: longer than the last one, I think. I have a lot of plans for it.


	3. Chapter 2: sewers

Me: yo what's up? I don't mean to beg or anything but…PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

Chapter 2

Sewers

"Hey guys, can you help me find some stuff for my latest invention?" Donnie asked after lunch. 

"Sure why not? What to do need?" Leo asked. Donnie tossed him a list that was rolled up and tied like a scroll.

"Wow Don that sure is a lot of stuff." Raph said, glancing over Leo's shoulder. 

"Let's go now." Mikey suggested. The others agreed and they all left to explore the sewers.

"By my guess if we split into teams we could find the parts faster." Donnie said.

"Makes sense to me. Let's get a little farther in and then we'll split up." Leo said. They traveled deeper into the sewer system, and it grew darker and the air reeked with sewage and the air became very moist and humid.

"Be careful around here guys. These are old sewers so there could be some rusted and fragile spots." Donnie warned. The guys nodded as they continued to move carefully around the sewage pipes. Raph and Leo went off in one direction while Donnie and Mikey went in the other. 

Raph jumped over to a large pipe that was a few feet higher than where Leo was standing. He walked around on it, lifting up soggy pieces of paper and other pieces of trash as he looked around for some of the stuff Don needed. He took one step farther and Leo called out to him.

"Remember what Donnie said Raph, this place could probably fall apart." He called.

"Yeah, I know Leo." Raph called back. He took one more step foreword and the pipe he stepped on let out a threatening moan. The thick pipe creaked when he put his other foot on. Suddenly the empty sewer system filled with the sound of dripping water. Drip…drip…drip…it grew louder and faster the longer Raph stayed on it.

"Raph, get off of there it's rusted." Leo warned, spinning around to face him, though all he could make out of his brother was a black shadow. 

"Give it a rest Leo; it's only a little water." Raph said as he continued to search. Leo let out a sigh and took one step toward his red clad brother. The pipes creaked and moaned under the extra weight and new sounds filled the round stone made tunnel. Wooden boards fell and made a big splash in the water below, metal pipes clanged against the other pipes and the walls as they fell to the bottom.

"Donnie never told us how big this part was!" Raph exclaimed, partly in anger when he heard how long it took for the falling items to hit the bottom.

"Yeah, well, he did say this place was really old. Come on Raph." Leo said. Raph took one step and the pipe he was on jerked downward. Raph yelled in surprise as he tried to jump off the falling pipe. He jumped down to Leo, nearly falling off that pipe in the process. He lost his balance but Leo grabbed both his arms when he began to tip backward. 

"I got you…I got you." Leo repeated as he tugged Raph back up next to him.

"Thanks bro." Raph mumbled. Leo nodded and looked up. Water splashed onto his face, but it was a rusted color and smelled awful. He looked back at Raph slowly and spat a mouthful onto the floor. Raph tried so hard not to laugh.

"Maybe we should get moving now." Leo said. Raph immediately agreed but one step to the right caused more trouble then they needed. 

Raph let out a sickening gurgle as water rushed from the now broken pipe, right on top of him. The tunnel began to flood over. Leo jumped off to a stronger pipe but Raph wasn't as lucky. The leaking pipe burst and everything around it fell apart, right around Raph. He couldn't escape. The water carried the mutant away from his brother. 

"RAPH!" Leo screamed, water beginning to surround him as well.

"Hey, Leo! Raph! Are you ok!" Donnie called as he and Mikey ran over to them. Leo was swimming over to them. Once he climbed out he laid on his back and coughed.

"Yeah coughcough, I'm fine. Raph…he's…he got swept away. I have no idea where he is." Leo gasped. Donnie looked out to the flooding rubble with a worried expression. He turned his attention back to Leo when he stood up.

"I'm going to find him." Leo said, walking back to the edge. Donnie ran up and grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them tight. Leo looked back at him.

"Wait until tomorrow. Let the flooding go down." He said.

"But, what if he doesn't make it? He could be in that rubble right now, being crushed!" Leo said, tears forming.

"…I know…I know Leo…" Donnie said quietly. Leo swallowed hard as he thought of the worst, tears rolling down all the brothers' faces.


	4. chapter 3: looking for the lost

Me: this is really short and kinda sad. Please enjoy

Chapter 3

Looking for the lost

A day past and Leo went back to the dark, broken sewer tunnel. He pushed away the rubble silently, wishing for the best. He looked under just about every piece there was, still no sign of his brother. He choked back tears as he moved farther down the tunnel. The water traveled so far so fast the day before that the remaining water didn't even reach the turtle's ankles. He traveled down and something caught his eye. On the wall was Raph's sia, stuck into the concrete. Leo ran over to it and pulled it out. He looked around. No one was around. He grew even more worried than he already was. He continued down the tunnel when something else caught his eye. On the floor was Raph's other sia. Leo walked over and picked it up. He noticed that it was covered in something warm. He rubbed some off onto his finger. He brought it to his face and smelled it. He knew it wasn't the water. It smelled coppery and almost fleshy. It was blood. Raph's blood. He looked around and one final thing caught his eye. It was his mask on a pipe. Leo grabbed it. Raph was nowhere to be seen. Leo feared the worst. 

Instead of going any farther down the tunnel he turned around and headed for home. Donnie was waiting for him to get back. 

"Well, did you find him?" he asked anxiously. Leo couldn't speak. He shoved the sias and the mask in his hands and walked away. He immediately went to his room and pulled out the red journal Raph gave him. He pulled out a pen and began to write.

_Dear journal,_

_If I thought yesterday was bad enough I had no idea this would happen. Today I learned something new. When you learn a brother is dead, there is no going back. Journal and future me, Raphael died this day and it's my entire fault. I couldn't save him._

Me: told you it was sad. Please, please, please review! 


	5. Chapter 4: snooper

Me: a little longer, but you get to learn a little more about Raph in this one

----

Chapter 4

Snooper

Leo woke up thinking it was all a horrible dream. He thought that he would pass Raph's room like every day and see if he was up. Then he remembered his red journal. He grabbed it quickly, opened it and read his last entry. It wasn't a dream after all. Raph really was dead.

"Yo Leo! You awake yet?" Mikey called, banging on his door. Leo got up and walked slowly to the door. As soon as he opened it he found a letter being shoved in his face. He grabbed it and looked at who wrote it.

"Where did you get this?" Leo asked when he read the familiar handwriting.

"In Raph's room. It was on top of this one box." Mikey said.

"You didn't look in the box, did you?" Leo asked sternly. Mikey shook his head and walked away. Leo opened the letter that was addressed to him.

_Leo,_

_If your reading this, your either snooping in my stuff, or I'm dead. I thought I'd write this for you if anything happened so I can tell you one final time that you're my Big Bro, so I'll always love you, even if I'm not around to show it. You'll have to get along now without me, but I know you can do it. Leo, you're the 'fearless leader' so I hope you realize that you can do anything. I will miss you and only you can look into my real secret box. Whatever you do, don't blame yourself for the reason I died. _

_Your bro,_

_Raph_

Tears dripped onto the letter as Leo read and re-read it. He hid it under his pillow and went into Raph's room. On the floor was a box filled with paper. He sat next to it and opened it slowly. Journals, stories, even poetry was all Leo saw. He had no idea that Raph had such a love of writing. He grabbed a random page and looked at the title. My Brothers Forever was what it was called.

-----

Me: poor Leo, huh?

Leo: what do you want?

Me: what the! Leo, where did you come from?

Leo: I was sitting right next to you. You know, reading my dead brother's stuff.

Me: read the next chapter. It's a little happier 


	6. Chapter 5: washed away

Me: see Leo, I think you'll probably like this chapter.

Leo: let me see that… (Rips page out of my hands, giving me a major paper cut)

Me: Ow! LEO! 

Chapter 4

Washed away

Raph was pulled away by the strong current. Water made its way through his lips and down his throat as he tried to fight the current. As a way to try and stop himself from going any farther he pulled out his sias and forced himself to swim to the wall. He charged his sias into the brick wall and managed to stay in that spot for a moment, but one sia slipped out of the wall and he let go of the other one. He drifted off farther down the sewer system and finally managed to land on a dry dark pathway. He listened to the water pass as he sat against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He coughed and sputtered. He felt sick from all that nasty water that was forced into his system. 

"Leo…LEO!" he screamed. He was half conscious and he figured that he should find a way back home, but had to be awake to do that. He pulled out his second sia and slashed his leg to wake himself up and focus on getting back to home. Watery blood flowed from his fresh wound. It was warm against his freezing body, but it didn't stay like that for long. He forced himself to stand up. He moved foreword and slipped on his own puddle of blood. He hit his head against the cold concrete wall very hard, blacked out and fell into the water. Before he fell in his sia slipped from his limp hand and into the puddle of blood. The current wasn't very strong but he was still washed away. His mask got caught on a pipe that was sticking from the bottom and it got torn off.

The next thing he knew his plastron was being scraped against concrete floor as the current pushed him little by little. He lifted his head out of the water as high as he could, which wasn't very high. It was just high enough to get his eyes above the water and his nose just high enough so he could breathe. There was light coming from the top of the sewer; going up to it was a metal ladder. 

He forced himself up and out of the sewer. He realized that he was standing in an ally way, in broad daylight and in that he was surrounded by gang members.

'Damn it, just what I needed.' He thought. The few girl members screamed at the site of him and the others charged at him, attacking him before he attacks them, or so they thought. One member snuck up behind Raph, grabbed onto his arms, pulled back on them but pushed the turtle foreword by pushing against his shell with his foot. Raph groaned, to weak to fling the gangster off of him. Raph fell to his knees when a punk with a Mohawk kicked him in the stomach. The other man was still holding Raph's arms back, pulling harder and harder. Raph felt like his muscles in his arms were going to tear. Several gangsters pulled out knives and daggers while some others brought the girls to safety.

"Hey, since when do you purple dragons care about the girls safety?" Raph asked with a smirk, sweat pouring into his eyes. 

"We aint no Purple Dragons! We're the Shadow Lurkers!" one screamed, kicking Raph in the head. 

'What…? I've never heard of em.' Raph thought. They came closer with the daggers, one actually managing to slash his shoulder, way to close to his neck in his opinion. Raph moaned loudly when they pulled his arms farther back. 

A loud cracking sound filled the ally way and Raph screamed loudly. He fell all the way to the ground when the gangster let him go, his left arm limp and broken. He looked up, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks. Most of the members were gone by then and he heard someone being thrown into a wall. He looked over and saw a member falling to the ground, unconscious. Only one gang member was left.

'Where'd all those noobs go?' Raph thought. The last one was right in front of Raph, trying to back away from some person in a mask.

"Stay away from him, or your gonna get it." Said a harsh female voice. The figure held the dagger closer to the gangster's throat. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure, he's all yours, just leave me alone!" the gangster said fearfully. The dark figure lowered the dagger and kicked him out of the ally. The figure then turned towards Raph and he grew worried. This person was tough. He didn't want her to attack him, seeing as he's even weaker than before. 

The figure bent down next to him and examined him, touching the fresh gash on his shoulder. He winced and wiggled away from her, or at least tried.

"S…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed. The figure reached up and pulled of the mask. Her face was beautiful. Her big, golden brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight, her smile was soft and her long, black hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Relax, I'm here to help. See, I don't even have my dagger out anymore." She said, showing him her hands. He winced in pain and let her help. He didn't really have a choice, he couldn't move. She touched a part of his neck extremely hard, which caused him to scream. Before he knew it, he was knocked out. 

-----

Me: I hoped you liked this chapter.

Leo: Leo's not here at the moment, but leave a message after the beep beep

Me: well that was random. If you're wondering where he is, I think he's crying in the bathroom. He must be happy or something


	7. Chapter 6: memorial

Me: question…did you believe that Raph writes poetry? Well, read this chapter and find the answer. Thanks for the reviews LeoTMNTGirl and Michel J Angelo. As a thank you, I will now give you a virtual slice of pizza. 

Chapter 5

Memorial

"My brothers forever…" Leo read aloud. He flipped the page around and saw there was more on the back.

My brother forever

As friend can live, they come and go

Never truly stay forever

But brothers have wills stronger than that

They stay together as long as life

Hope may leave

But they bring it back

Like dogs when you play fetch

Loyal friends forever more

My brothers are always there

My brothers, my brothers

Time has slipped away

And we've lived long together

Accidents we cannot erase

From our own tragic past

As my will leaves me

You'll stay in my heart

This air is too weak

And my lungs are on fire

My life is leaving

But my body will stay

My brothers my brothers

Do not cry for me

I'll stay with you

As long as you stay with me

Keep as a family and keep as friends

Be loyal and kind so it never ends

I may be gone but you're in my heart

And you'll always be my family

And my brothers forever 

Leo gave a wet smile and put the paper away.

'Raph wrote a poem of his own death. Almost as a way to tell us to keep him in our hearts if something happened to him. Raph truly is amazing.' Leo thought. Leo grabbed another piece of paper and read it also.

_This is my real box that is filled with letters and stuff that only you, Leo, can read if anything happens to me. If Don or Mike asks, just kick their shells for me. Ha. You know fearless leader, the blue journal is in the bottom of the box, but I think you should read everything else in here first. One more thing, if you're going to make a memorial or something, just don't go overboard. Maybe put the My Brothers Forever poem on it. See ya around bro…maybe. _

Leo couldn't help but laugh at a few things in there. He grabbed the poem and went back to his own room, only after grabbing a picture that was hanging in the hallway. Raph was in the center with a big, slightly annoyed grin spread across his face. He was surrounded by his brothers, all equally as happy. Splinter was in the back, with an amused look on his face as he watched his sons.

Leo put the picture on top of an empty box and put the poem under the picture. This was a memorial, it just wasn't finished yet.

-------

Me: Leo's really upset, can't you tell?

Raph: yeah, that's kinda obvious. 

Me: anyway, please review! 


	8. Chapter 7: girl in the ally

Me: well, this chapter you get to learn a little more about my new character. Glad ya'll like this story so far.

Chapter 6

The girl in the ally

A girl with long black hair and red highlights sat silently on the asphalt, constantly leaning forward and looking around the corner, into the next ally way. To pass the time she pulled out a blue ribbon and used it as a headband. A soft moan came from around the corner and she jumped up and ran in there. 

Raph was laying on the ground, his left arm bandaged up and in a sling. All the cuts on him were also bandaged. He looked over at the girl when he heard her running over. He felt sick and when he tried to move he felt worse. The girl knelt next to him, but jumped out of the way when Raph opened his mouth and vomited every where. Raph gasped for breath.

"Well that certainly was gross." The girl said, as if trying to cheer him up. He looked at her again.

"Hey, I'm Chloe. And you are…?" she said politely.

"Um…Raphael." He said after raking his brain for the answer. Chloe was beautiful. Her golden brown eyes were big and beautiful, her smile welcoming and her body was very curvy. Her chest was probably bigger than girls her age should have, so by Raph's guess she could distract boys easily.

"Hey, you're not the one who stopped those thugs from killin' me, where ya?" Raph asked. Chloe's smile widened.

"Actually, yeah." She blushed.

"Why?"

"Live and let live, that's what I always say."

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"Nope. If you've lived the life I have, you'd be used to seeing weird things." She said. He stared at her and sat up. 

"Oh man! Where's Leo! Is he ok?" Raph asked anxiously. Chloe looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry but who's Leo?" she asked.

"My brother. He should be around here somewhere. He needs air after that pipe burst. Unless…" Raph said. Chloe scratched her chin as she thought for a moment.

"Well, there has been no sewage pipe bursts around here. But on the news the other day they said there was a major one in NYC." She said, "Not that I own a TV or anything." Raph perked up at the news.

"You mean…we're not in New York right now?" Raph asked, practically yelling. Chloe shook her head.

"Nope. This is Boston." She said. 

"Aw hell no! I gotta get home!" Raph yelled, jumping to his feet. Chloe also jumped up and pushed him back down and sat on his chest to hold him down.

"Relax Raphael! I'll help you get home, but you have to heal first." She snapped as she stood up again. He growled at no one in particular. 

"That's going to be kinda hard. Donnie has my meds." He mumbled.

"You need medicine?" Chloe asked. Raph nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Raph said simply, leaning against the wall. Chloe sat for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"Does it have anything to do with that hole in your shell?" she asked. Raph sat up again and looked at her.

"Actually, yeah. How'd you know bout my scar?" He asked.

"I'm the one who patched you up. That scar made me really curious. Did you know that I can stick my whole finger in it, but I pulled it out when I felt your flesh and—" she started, but was promptly cut off when Raph put his hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, ok, that was too much information." He said. He wasn't one you'd call squeamish, seeing as he's seen blood and gore more than any person you've probably met, but he does get woozy if stuff like that has happened to him. Especially when he's just been told that if a human girl sticks her finger in his scar she can feel flesh.

"Sorry, was that too much?" she asked with a grin when he let go of her.

"Uh, yeah a little." Raph said. She giggled at him and he let out an annoyed grunt.

"So…tell me about your family." She said, trying to get a conversation going. Raph looked at her and saw the bright smile. He could tell she was just trying to be nice. He sighed with a smile spread across his face.

"Ok, so my brothers and I are all mutant turtles. My bros are Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, but I just call the Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. We're trained in ninjutsu by our father Splinter." Raph said.

"Is he a turtle too?" she asked curiously. 

"No, he's a rat." He said. To his surprise, Chloe wasn't very surprised at the news.

"Sounds cool. So, how did you get that scar?" she asked.

"A fight. Some ninja snuck up behind me a stabbed me. Next thing I knew Leo was there. He pulled the sword out and then I woke up in my room." Raph explained. Chloe was really interested.

"Are you a ninja, then?" she asked. He nodded.

"Well, sorta. I used to be. Since that accident I can't really train or anything with out Don's medicine." He said. Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Hey, how long ago did the news say that pipe burst was?"

"Um, like three days ago, I think." She said, scratching her chin as she did. Raph sighed and slid down the wall.

"So, what's your family like?" he asked, changing the subject.

"You wanna meet my whole family? Well, hi, pleased to meet you." She said with a sad grin. 

"You don't have a family?" Raph asked quietly. She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, as if giving herself a hug.

"Yeah. My whole family was murdered years ago, all because of me. The only one who really protected me was my mother." She said. Raph saw that she was starting to cry. Chloe tried to laugh it off but ended up sobbing harder than she already was.

"Oh god I miss her!" she sobbed into her hands. Raph stared at her; he had no idea how to make her feel better. She peeked at him through her fingers and lowered her hands again.

"You must think I'm pathetic. Crying over somebody who died years ago." She said with a wet smile. Raph shook his head.

"nah. But what do you mean by it's your fault they died?" he asked.

"That is a long story." She said.

"Well, I have lots of time." He said. 

-----

Me: what do you think of Chloe so far? Wait 'till you learn more about her past. Next chapter is going to be short. 


	9. Chapter 8: placing the blame

Me: third update in one day. I'm on a roll! Anyway, this chapter is really short, but I wanted to have something with Leo and Donnie in it. Please enjoy.

Chapter 7

Placing the blame

Leo sat alone in his room, Raph's box at his feet as he dug around and read random pieces. He heard some one knock on his locked door and he quickly stashed the box under his bed.

"Hey Leo, you ok? You've been locked up a lot lately." Called Donnie's voice. It was true; Leo has been by himself since the sewer pipe burst. He hasn't talked to Donnie for a while, too.

Leo walked over, unlocked the door and peered out. Donnie hesitated when he saw Leo's icy stare in the door way.

"You know something Donnie?"

"I know a lot of things, but I'm not sure what you're thinking of right now."

"I realized that if you didn't make me wait until the flooding went down, I could have found Raph. He probably wouldn't be dead right now." He said coldly. Donnie was surprised, and then his face grew red with anger.

"You think it's my fault Raph's dead?" he asked loudly. 

"That's exactly right! Donnie, you know I can swim. Why didn't I ignore you and went to look for Raph right away?" Leo snapped, opening the door wider.

"Now your blaming yourself? Make up your mind Leo! Just think, if you went after him right away, you could have died too! No matter how well you can swim, that current was too strong; you would have been pulled under!" Donnie said angrily. Leo slammed the door in his face and Donnie stormed away.

"Yo, Don, are you ok?" Mikey asked, walking up next to him. 

"Leo's blaming me for Raph's death! He's being stupid." Donnie pouted. 

"Yeah well, Leo's kinda touchy on this subject, isn't he? Remember what he was like after he found Raph in the park?" Mikey asked. Donnie nodded and they left to go do their own things.

'I probably shouldn't have said those things, but it is partly his fault.' Leo thought as he stormed back to his bed.

-------

Me: yeah…told you its kinda small. Next chapter will be longer. Please review!


	10. Chapter 9: Chloe's problem

Me: yo, what's up? Thanks for reading this story, so I will now update. Presto read-o! (Acts like casting spell to make you read.) Oh, before I forget. I had a little mix up with labeling the chapters, that's why there are two chapter fours.

Chapter 9

Chloe's problem

It was getting late, Raph was asleep and Chloe was up on the rooftop of a building, looking down at Raph, still debating if she could trust him. It was a cloudy night, but the wind was moving them out of the way of the moon. Once she saw some of the moons light shining down on her she looked up fearfully. 

The crescent moon shined down at her and she quickly jumped off the roof and down to the ally. She gasped in pain and fell on all fours. She crawled into the shadows as fast as she could.

Raph opened his brown eyes drowsily and looked around.

"…Chloe…?" he asked, sitting up. A mutant like creature crawled out of the shadows. The creature looked up at him. He recognized the tearstained face. It was Chloe. Her body somehow changed into a cat like creature. Her ears were pointed and her teeth were sharp. She had grown a long tail and she had hair covering her body, which was like her human hair, black with red streaks. Her hands and feet was more like paws with sharp claws. 

Raph backed away slightly, but stopped when he noticed that she was in pain.

"Chloe…is that you?" he asked. She nodded and tried to say something but all that came out was a soft meow. Raph's eyes widened.

"y-you're like some sort of a were-cat!" Raph exclaimed. Chloe sat down and shook her head. She meowed again, and then smacked herself in the forehead with her paw. Her head turned when she heard a rat skitter in the back ally. She got on all fours and ran to it. Raph watched as she pounced on the small rat.

'Well, I guess if she helps me home, she can't meet Splinter.' He thought with a small smile. Chloe came back with a rat's tail hanging from her mouth. She slurped it up and sat next to him. She was acting like a house pet in Raph's eyes so he patted her head, sort of like a joke. She purred loudly, but when she realized what she did she quickly covered her mouth with a paw and turned bright red. Raph couldn't help but laugh. She tried to talk again but all that came out was a meow. Raph chuckled a little and quickly fell back asleep. 

When he woke up the sun was up again, but Chloe was still a cat. She smiled at him.

"Good morning." She purred. 

"Wait, you can talk now?" he asked. Chloe nodded.

"Yep. It's only at night when I can't. And no, I'm not a were-cat. It's kinda like a mutant curse. Um, I'm a shape shifter." She said. He stared at her.

"You know, that doesn't surprise me. Is that why you're family is dead?" he asked.

"Yes. The police see me and instantly try to kill me, thinking I'm going to kill innocent people or something. They saw my family trying to protect me and they ended up shooting my dad and older brother. My little sister was poisoned." She said.

"How? Did the cops try and shoot ya with a tranquilizer and missed or something?" he asked. Chloe shook her head sadly and he noticed that she was returning to her normal self.

"No. sometimes I cant control my animal self and one night I was a snake. My sister got in my way and I bit her. She…she was only six." Chloe whispered, tears forming. Raph didn't know what to say.

"My mother was murdered by some thugs. She was trying to protect me when they attacked and I couldn't help her. I lived on the streets by myself since that." Chloe said with a wet smile. She was back to her normal self by then and she fell to her side. 

"You ok?" Raph asked. She nodded.

"I can't stay here much longer. Their going to find me someday, then I'm as good as gone. I just wish they could see that I'm not bad." she said, sitting up again. Raph thought for a moment.

"It's not really fair. I haven't lost control in five years." She mumbled.

"Hey, why don't ya live with me an' my bros in New York?" he asked cheerfully. Chloe looked at him, her eyes wide. She nodded and jumped into his arms, giving him a big hug. 

"Ow! Hey, Chloe, you do know my arm is still broken, right?" he asked. She jumped off of him and blushed.

"Yeah…sorry." She mumbled.

-------------

Me: can't you tell they like each other? Tee hee. X3

Chloe: you better take that back! (Her face is red but I can't tell if it's because she's blushing or just that angry.)

Me: then why are you blushing? (She really doesn't like being teased. I learned that the hard way.)

Raph: wow. I didn't know Chloe was that tough. (I have a black eye and a swollen lip)

Me: heh, heh, weeee. (Sarcasim.) 


	11. Chapter 10: the news

Me: well, this one has some interesting stuff in it. Good news too.

Chapter 10

The news

It's been a week since Raph said that Chloe could stay with them and his arm was almost healed. Chloe was shocked at how fast he healed.

"Mutant genes. Gotta love em." He said. She smiled and helped him out of the sling.

"I'd still be careful around that arm if I were you." She warned. He nodded and together they left. Raph stuck to the shadows as they looked around for a man hole, and Chloe hid behind any item that could actually hide her. It was early morning so not a lot of people were out but they couldn't be more careful.

"Why are you hiding? You look like a human right now." Raph whispered in her ear. 

"Yeah, but just about every one knows what my human half looks like. Cant be too careful, eh?" she said with a small smile. He nodded in agreement.

"Hey, how's that one?" he asked, pointing to a man hole in the middle of the street. Chloe looked up and down the road and motioned him to follow. There weren't any cars coming so they hurried out. Chloe went first and Raph stayed in the shadows. A news team helicopter went above her and she tried to get it up faster, nearly dropping it on her foot. Before either of them knew it, a delivery truck was heading towards Chloe.

"CHLOE GET DOWN!" Raph yelled, diving out of the shadows, pushing her out of the way and getting knocked away by the truck. He rolled down the road but lucky for him the truck wasn't going very fast.

"Raph!" Chloe screamed, running over to him. He stood up and grabbed her arms, pulling her down into the sewer. A thought struck him when they jumped in.

"LEO, I'M COMIN' HOME!" he screamed as they went in. Now he was just hoping Leo was watching, because he was pretty sure they were recording.

"R-Raph, are you ok?" she asked. Her voice was shaking in fear. He nodded.

"My shell absorbed the blow. I'll be fine." He said. She nodded and together they headed down the sewer.

------------

"Yo Leo, you gotta see this!" Mikey called from the living room. Leo rushed in.

"What is it?" he asked. Mikey pointed to the television. Leo looked and saw that they were watching the news. It was a shot from a helicopter looking down to the street and focused on a girl trying to open up a man hole.

"It appears that the neighbor hood terror I trying to make a run for it today." Said the reporter in the helicopter.

"Is there any reason why you think she's running?" asked the one in the news room.

"We can honestly saw that we have no idea why she's going down there." Said the reporter. 

"Mikey, what is this all about?" Leo asked.

"Keep watching. Don't you want to know why she's going down there?" Mikey asked. Leo didn't say anything but sat down. He had to admit he was curious.

"Oh man! There's a truck heading right for her!" the reporter exclaimed. Leo could here Mikey hold his breath. Leo jumped out of his seat at what he saw next. The report screamed when she saw Raph jump out of no where, knock the girl out of the way and get hit by the truck.

"What the shell! Is that…Raph!" Leo exclaimed. Mikey's jaw dropped. 

"What the…that lizard creature is alive!" the reporter said. Raph got up and pulled the girl down in the sewers with him.

"LEO, I'M COMIN' HOME!" the turtle screamed, but it wasn't very loud to them. Leo couldn't really understand it.

"Well, that solves our little terror, but now we have to worry about giant lizard creatures. This is Mary Lee, and this will be my last report. I quit." Said the reporter.

"Hey, we're turtles, not lizards!" Mikey said, throwing his popcorn at the TV. Leo looked at him, and then at the door way when he heard a dry laugh. Donnie was standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"Donnie…I…I'm sorry." Leo said quietly. Donnie walked over and patted his shoulder as he passed. His way of saying apology accepted. 

"The question is, what was Raph doing with that girl?" he said as he sat on the couch.

"Is it possible he would do anything bad with her?" Mikey asked.

"Not Raph. He wouldn't do that. But that does make me wonder." Leo mumbled the last part.

"What did he say as he jumped in?" Donnie asked, scratching his chin as he thought. 

"It was kinda hard to understand. It sounded like lo I'm comic lone." Leo said, sitting next to him. Donnie repeated it quietly over and over again. He perked up and snapped his finger.

"I got it! He said Leo I'm coming home!" Donnie said happily. 

"Then we got to go look for him." Leo said. The others agreed and then saw Splinter walk in.

"I believe you have a brother to find." He said. The others all took that as permission to go out and look.

--------------------

Me: Yay! Raph's heading home! Now let's just see what happens next. Sadly, the story is almost done.


	12. Chapter 11: thunder storm

Me: this is the second to last chapter. I think…oh well, you'll find out eventually. 

Chapter 11

Thunder storm

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chloe asked as they traveled in the dark sewer. Raph gripped her hand tighter to every few minutes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a…a wave of pain." He mumbled.

'Wow that truck that hit him must have hurt more than he says.' She thought as he squeezed her hand again. Raph gasped in pain and collapsed into the sewage water, face down.

"Raph! Raph, are you ok?" she asked, turning him over so he could breathe. It took a few moments for him to answer.

"…yeah, I'm fine. This is going to make the trip longer though." He mumbled. Raph knew why he collapsed. He needed his medicine, his nervous system was going hay wire, or at least that's what it felt like to him. He stood up and they continued down the tunnel.

"Are you sure this is the way back?" Chloe asked nervously. He glanced back at her.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it." He said. 

They continued walking for hours on end and Raph noticed that Chloe was slowing down. Raph wanted to get home as soon as possible so he stopped, turned around and picked her up. She tried to protest but he ignored her, draped her over his back and continued.

"You know you don't have to do this Raph. Couldn't we just stop and rest?" she asked quietly. He ignored her.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I want to get home as soon as I can." He mumbled. She stared ahead and her mind began to wonder. She wondered if his brothers are going to accept her. If they'll let her stay with them. If maybe they could teach her better self defense skills.

"Um Raph…?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Are you sure I can stay with you guys? I mean, do you think they'll like me?" she asked.

"Of course. Once I explain everything, they'll feel like you should stay." He said. As soon as he said it he realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"You mean like I'm a pity case?" she asked loudly.

"No! Of course not! I just mean, my brothers will want you to stay because they'll probably like you right away. You'll be a member of the family." He said. She was silent for a moment, and then asked something in a little more cheerful way.

"Can you guys teach me some ninjutsu?" she asked.

"Umm, sure, why not?" he shrugged. She smiled to herself and buried her face in his neck, and quickly fell asleep. He was glad it was dark because his face turned bright red when he felt her so close to him as she nuzzled against his neck. Above ground he heard a clap of thunder go off and water dripped from a manhole they passed. 

'Ah crap.' He thought and he began to run again. 

----------------

"Hey guys, be careful. Sounds like a storms coming." Donnie called as they climbed over the rubble. 

"Kay Don. C'mon guys, lets go meet Raph." Leo said. They all agreed and began moving the rubble to the side so they could get home faster. 

Rain poured down on the surface world, rushing down into the sewers. The busted pipe that flooded the sewer last time began to drip more and more water.

"Uh guys, I think that pipe was used for rain water." Donnie said when more water rushed in. Leo groaned and worked harder, as well as the others. Water rushed faster and the tunnel began to flood again. 

------------

Chloe woke up with a jerk when she noticed Raph was moving even faster.

"What's going on?" she asked. Raph stopped for a millisecond and put her down.

"The tunnels flooding again. We gotta move, we're almost home." Raph said as he ran again. The water got deeper and they could hear people moving wood and metal and water sloshing around.

"Hey! LEO! Is that you?" Raph called out. They moved faster and soon found themselves in neck deep water. 

"Chloe, grab my shell." He ordered.

"Raph, I can swim. Remember, I'm a shape shifter." She said. She dove under and when she came up she was her cat self, which was apparently a good swimmer. (a/n don't ask how that's possible. Her cat self is better at stuff then her human disguise) 

"RAPH!" screamed Leo's voice.

"Leo, I'm here!" Raph yelled. The water rose higher and higher and he was pulled under. 

"RAPH, RAPH!" Leo screamed, swimming over to them. Chloe came above water in her human form.

"He's trapped under. His leg is caught under a pipe." She gasped, trying to keep her head above the water. Leo dove under and swam to the bottom. Raph was struggling to get his leg out from under the pipe. Leo tried to help, but Raph ran out of breath and wasn't much help after that. Leo swam up and got a deep breath, then dove under again. He didn't care that there was a strange girl down there helping Raph; he just wanted to get him out. Together they got him out and Leo got him up, Chloe tried to keep up with them. She was swimming too slowly.

"Guys, I got him! Get him home, now!" Leo yelled as he got Raph onto some dry land. There wasn't a lot of dry land left so don and Mikey picked up their unconscious brother and ran. 

Chloe's head came above the water but she was too tired to keep swimming. She was only able to shout one thing before she went back under.

"HELP!"

Leo jumped in and grabbed the first part of her he could reach. He pulled her arm and she glided up next to him. He then helped her up. Once they were out of the water he saw that she was also unconscious, and the water was filling up fast.

Leo picked her up bridal style and ran. He ran back to the lair.

"Mikey, catch!" Leo yelled as he ran in. he tossed the unconscious Chloe over to him, slammed the metal door shut and bolted it. He looked over and let out a small sigh when he saw the girl in his brother's arms. He was looking down at her, confusion etched on his face. Leo leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath

"Um Leo, why did you toss me a girl?" Mikey asked slowly. 

"She was drowning. The tunnel was flooding. I had to bring her here." He panted. Mikey laid her on the ground and Donnie made sure she was ok. 

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked.

"In his room." Mikey said. Leo walked away to go see him.

"Umm, this cant is good." Donnie muttered. Mikey snapped his attention to him. Donnie had his ear to Chloe's chest, which wasn't rising and falling like it should as she breathed.

"Donnie…" Mikey said with a sly expression. Don noticed it and picked up one of Mikey's comic books that he left on the floor and threw it at him.

"She has too much water in her lungs. That's why I was doing that bozo." He said. 

--------------

Me: dun, **dun**, **DUN! **Who knows what'll happen to Chloe now? Oh yeah, me! Next chapter has the outcome! Please review!


	13. Chapter 12: new member

Me: please enjoy. This is the last chapter, and I worked really hard on it. Please tell me if you like this story.

Chapter 12

New member

Chloe wasn't breathing. Donnie did the first thing he could think of to save her. He gave her CPR. He kept working on her and suddenly she coughed. And coughed, and coughed. She rolled onto her stomach and managed to prop herself up. Once she did she vomited up all the water. Donnie patted her back gently and she flipped around in surprise. 

"Oh my god! You surprised me!" she gasped. Donnie and Mikey raised up their hands like they were surrendering.

"Hey, relax, we won't hurt you!" Donnie said. Chloe giggled slightly.

"Hey, I know that. Um, let me guess. You're Donatello?" she asked Donnie.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Raph. Um, you're Michelangelo, aren't you?" she asked Mikey. He nodded. 

"My name is Chloe." She introduced. They shook hands with her and gave each other confused looks.

"Is everyone ok?" Leo asked when he walked in. he saw that Chloe was awake and she looked like she was enjoying herself. He walked over to them.

"Yeah, how's Raph?" Don asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just waking up now." He said. He walked up behind Don and Mikey, leaning on the couch as he did.

"You're Leo, aren't you?" Chloe asked. Leo was surprised but nodded none the less.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"I'm Chloe. Don't worry about how I know you. Raph told me a lot about you guys." She smiled. Leo nodded and jumped over the back of the couch and sat down.

"Aren't you surprised at us?" Leo asked.

"Nope. Trust me, I've seen weirder. I've been weirder." She said with a small smile. Every one looked at her, very confused.

"I told her she could live here. You don't mind, do you?" Raph asked, walking into the room. 

"Hey guys." He said. Every one got up and ran over to him, nearly tackling him to the ground as they hugged him. Raph laughed and gave Mikey a noogie when they let go.

"Long time, no see bros." Raph laughed. They all walked over to the couch and sat down together.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you want to stay here?" Leo asked. Chloe looked at the floor with a sad expression and hugged herself again.

"My family is dead and I don't have a home." She said sadly. Leo perked up at the news.

"But that's not all. I'm a mutant like you." She mumbled.

"How? You look human to me." Mikey asked.

"This is actually a disguise. Um, Raph I haven't been entirely truthful about myself. I'm really a half cat-like creature." She said. 

"So you can't change into other things then? But, you said your sister was poisoned by a snake." Raph said.

"Not by a snake. I was irritated by some cops and I was taking out anything in my way, and my sister just happened to be one of those things." She said.

"Sounds like you're kind of dangerous." Donnie said. 

"No, I'm not. Anymore that is. I can control my anger now. It was the cops though. I was seven and they hurt me, so I just went on a rampage." She shrugged. The others looked at each other, then back at her.

"Well, before we let you stay I think we should talk to master Splinter before you do." Leo said. Chloe looked at them with wide eyes.

"Raphael, welcome home." Splinter said, who just then walked in. Raph turned around and smiled at his father.

"You're master Splinter?" Chloe asked. He looked over her closely and nodded. 

"And you are Chloe? May I see you're true form?" he asked. Chloe hesitated for a moment and nodded. She got up and dove behind the chair. When she came out she was her black and red cat self. She still had her human form mixed in with the cat, like the turtles.

"And you will be able to control you're temper?" Splinter asked. Chloe nodded and was surprised at what he said next.

"Then welcome to you're new family." He said with a smile. Chloe's eyes widened and tears of joy leaked from them. A smile grew and she shrieked with joy as she jumped into the air. 

------------

Me: and there you have it. Chloe's alive, happy and has a new home; Raph is ok and their all one big happy family.

Raph: there's not going to be a third story, is there?

Me: nope, not this time. But…

Raph: oh no, not a but!

Me: but I will have more stories with Chloe in them. Gosh, let me finish will ya?


End file.
